


“I think the problem, to be quite honest with you, is that you've never actually known what the question is.”

by notjustmom



Series: Towel Day 2018 [18]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: more of the crossover... this bit inspired by the 'Why is Gamora?' bit.





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock opened the door, entering as quietly and as slowly as possible; these days he wasn't quite sure what, or whom could be lurking beyond it. The so-called murder wasn't a murder at all, just an accident, that was made to look like a murder, rather too 'help, I've lost track of my plot, and my characters are rubbish anyway, so why would anyone care if something happened to them,' for his liking. He stopped as he spied Gamora sitting crosslegged next to the couch where Peter was still asleep, but fighting against a dream.

"Sleep well?" He whispered.

She nodded. "I wish I could help him. But I've never known how."

"He doesn't like admitting he needs help."

She turned then and shrugged. "He's the strongest being I know, he thinks he has all the answers to everything, and most of the time, he actually does, but -"

"You wonder if he is answering the right question?"

"Sometimes I think he just happens to have an answer that fits whatever situation we are in, but as far as looking at the big picture, the 'why' of things..."

"You are thinking of the why of the circumstances you find yourself in at the present time?"

"I've given up on the 'how' and mostly I'm just curious as to the 'why' even though I'm not quite sure it matters. You see, we always seem to be fighting just to get to the next day in one piece, and now we are all that's left of our piece. We've lost so much, and I don't see what the point is."

"Until very recently, from what I'm beginning to piece together, not that everything makes sense to me as yet, you have been struggling to keep the universe together?"

"Looking at the two of us, you probably think someone made a big mistake."

"No." Sherlock shook his head kindly at her. "The universe rarely makes mistakes. Hungry?" He sniffed at the air. "No, John made you a full english, you won't need to eat for a day or two. Can I at least give you some tea?" She glowered suspiciously at him, and again wished her weapons were within reach. "I promise, I won't drug you."

"You Brits seem to have a thing about tea."

"It's a bit like how you think of your knife, like a security blanket, a touchstone? When we feel scared, or unsure, or sad, or alone, or happy, we turn on the kettle."

"An odd species you are." Gamora grinned at him. but took his offered hand and allowed him to help her to her feet.

"Not the worst thing I've been called, not by a long shot."

Gamora followed him into the kitchen and leaned back against the counter, keeping an eye on him to make sure he didm't try any funny stuff. "You have any more of those spicy cookies? I do like those."

Sherlock glanced up at her and smiled. "Gingernuts. They're my favourites, one of them anyway, did you try the chocolate? Here." He gave her a plate of biscuits and watched her face change to something nearly nostalgic. 

"My mother - she - before - she used to make things like this." She placed her nose into the plate and took a deep breath. "Only on very special days... and you eat these every day?"

"As often as John lets me." Sherlock laughed as she shoved one in her mouth and groaned in appreciation. They both jumped when they heard a voice behind them.

"Where am I - What - Why - Gamora?"

"Catch him, Gamora... too late." They watched as Peter slid to the floor with a thud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie meets a couple of Guardians...

Peter sat up slowly and stared up at Gamora. "But - you - Thanos - he said.... is it really you?"

Gamora reluctantly put down her plate of biscuits and knelt down next to him, cautiously placing her hands on his face. "Look in my eyes, love, who do you see?"

Peter covered her hands with his and closed his eyes. "It is, oh, god - I - was so - it's all my fault, Gamora - when I thought you were dead - Stark and Strange, even that weird Spider-Dude and Mantis, they nearly had the gauntlet, and I - lost it, and he got, he got the stones, Gamora, because of me - and everyone - all those people -"

Sherlock cleared his throat. "Peter. I think things went the way they went, because there was no other way. That you are here, and Gamora, and Strange found his way here - it means there's something unfinished. I think 221B is just a pit stop, if you will, a place to gather yourself, before the next battle begins. All of you had a purpose, you all played the part you were supposed to play. Now, there is a room upstairs, if you need some time to -"

"Daaaaaa!!" Rosie's voice arrived before the rest of her did, and Gamora nearly fell over when the blonde, blue eyed girl flew through the door and wrapped herself around Sherlock's knees. "Papa and I - we went to the library and I gots that book - you know the book with all the plants that you like?" She turned to face Gamora and Peter and whispered. "Ohhhhhh.... you are so pretty. I've never seen anyone so butiful, Da. Is she staying here, like that magic guy did? He did cool tricks - he could float and stuff. Do you do cool tricks too?" She shook her head. "Doesn't matter - you are sposed to be here. And him too. You two bewong - be - long, together. Just like my da and my papa. Sowry. I think I talk too much. I have crayons and paper. I like to draw -" She squinted at Gamora and Peter. "Name, please. You first. She pointed to Peter, and waited, impatiently. "C'mon, tell me."

"Star-Lord, but you can call me Peter or Quill."

"No. I like Star-Lord. You are Star-Lord. You next."

"I'm Gamora." Gamora smiled, as she watched the little girl's face become a giant grin.

"Gamora... oh wow, that's so coooool. Well. My full name is Rosamund Mary Watson - Holmes. But you can just call me Rosie or Ro or Roz. I'm trying out Roz. What do you think, Star-Lord?"

"Roz is very cool. I think it's a good name."

"Do you want to come draw with me? You too, Gamora? I got lots of crayons, TONS!"

Peter took her tiny hand in his and nodded. "I'd be honored, Roz. It's been a very long time since I got to use crayons, you might have to show me how they work."

Roz snorted and raised an eyebrow at him. "Everyone knows how to use crayons - how long has it been, pwecisely?"

Peter gazed up at the ceiling and counted on his fingers. "About - well, I'd have to say about thirty years, more or less."

"Thirty years? Da - he's nearly as old as you and Papa. He definitewy needs to -" She looked up at Sherlock and John and asked quietly. "They are gonna stay a while aren't they?"

"For a few days, I think, Roz. You've got a couple of hours before your nap, so as long as they aren't too tired -"

"You're not too tired are you? Pwease?"

Gamora shook her head. "Not too tired at all, Roz, it would be our pleasure. You know something, you and Star-Lord will have to show me how, I've never used these what do you call them - crayons?"

"Star-Lord! She's never used crayons before! C'mon, I've got all sorts of coloring books - that's the best way to start, I think. Come follow me!" She flounced over to her drawing table and turned back to look at Gamora and Peter who were smiling at each other in that goofy way that her Papa and her Da had. "Oh, no, not you guys too." Then she squinted at them carefully. "On second thought, you guys are perfect. Don't you think Da?"

"Yeah, Roz. I think they are."


End file.
